Crazy race
by Lilo-and-Isabelle
Summary: While filming a commercial for their latest adventure, The Complete Nincompoop's Guide to the Universes, Lilo and Isabelle set off the ITD and accidentally suck in Iggy from Max Ride and Lance from Sym-Bionic Titan! Soon, a race ensues. Might get rated T for off-roading with the boss's car, misuse of a fishing pole, several bodyslams, and a shirtless dog-dude.
1. Chapter 1

_You know, Lilo, we seem to be dominating the market when it comes to Maximum Ride/Sym-Bionic Titan crossovers. Okay, so it has more to do with Rainy Day than Millenium Regenesis or The Craziest Total Drama Ever, but still!_

**I don't know if that status will remain for long.**

_Why?_

I'm Rosebud, and I will make a new story for said market, awoo!

_Rosebud, you can't type._

So can!

**Prove it.**

kiy7eswi8k,loo nhedwaqvgfred nban hiutdoidg!~

_What did you type down?_

I typed, "It will have a hot dog!"

_For the audiences out there, we will feature a device from our upcoming story, _The Complete Nincompoop's guide to the Multiverse.

And now some quick notes before we start:

Lilo and I do not own Iggy or Lance. They belong to James Patterson and Genndy Tartarkovsky, respectively. In addition, several characters (Stella, for example) are heavily based on characters from Regular Show by J. G. Quintel (Or whoever it is that voices Mordecai). Plus, our little sister, Felecity Zenith, is NOT owned by us – she wanted to join in for something, so we said OK.

_IZZYPOV_

"Hello, everybody!" I yelled into the microphone. "I am Isabelle Zenith of Lilo-and-Isabelle, the authors extraordinaires behind Crossing Over and Millenium Regenesis! Now, a while back, we wrote a gender-bent verion of Regular Show starring ourselves. It did not go out so well – judging by what both commentors said, we went a little too far with changing the characters. One did, however, put us on her Favorite Authors list! Round of applause for starbomb!"

Awkward silence ensued.

"Um, I don't see any audience," said our little lamb sister, Felecity, who was holding the camera.

"Oops," I replied, then went back to what I was saying. "Anyways, we wanted to say something to her, but one thing went to another, and the next thing we know, we've been missing for five months. And I'm gonna show you the reason why, before we even show the whole story. It's big, it's unweidly, one disturbance sends you to another dimension, and it hates pizza. No, I'm not talking about Charlotte. I'm talking about the Interdimensional Travel Device, also known as the ITD!"

I stopped talking, hoping that my twin sister Lilo would come in with the machine that had caused us so much trouble for months. But there was no Lilo in sight – and no machine for that matter.

Crud!

I stood up and started searching the house for my sister, hoping she was on the computer typing up a chapter for that crazy Jurrassic Park/Sym-Bionic Titan story she was supposedly working on or annoying Stella about the "my mom" jokes, or arguing with Charlotte about chores. I really hoped she was not off in some other dimension because the machine acted up again. That was the last thing we needed right now – someone being lost in space for another five months!

"Ohmygosh!"

I did a sigh of relief – at least Lilo's still in the house. I ran over to the kitchen to see what happened this time.

**LILOPOV**

I'm absolutely freaking out!

I can't believe that Stella would do such a stupid thing! And with a fishing pole, for Pete's sake!

"Where's the fish?" she said, acting like an idiot (as usual). "I wanted a fish, not this!"

"Don't you realize what you've done?" I shrieked. OMG, I can't believe she'd DO such a thing! Why hasn't she figured this out?

"I, uh, got an indigo dog-dude from another dimension?"

"SERIOUSLY!" I yelled. "I can't believe you haven't realized you dragged in—"

Izzy opened the door with a slam. "Liloareyoualright?" Then she spotted HIM. "Um, Lilo, who's the dog-dude?"

I responded to her sarcastically, "Oh, that? THAT'S THE MESS STELLA MADE!"

"Why are you so riled up about this?" asked Izzy cluelessly.

"Remember how whenever we landed in a new dimension, we got morphed to blend in with the people of that dimension?"

"Yeah, so? It's just a guy. We can get him back."

"Well, She… it… he… STELLA DRAGGED LANCE LUNIS THROUGH THE ITD AND NOW HE'S HALF DOG!"

Kate: Who's Lance Lunis?

**He's one of the main characters of Sym-Bionic Titan.**

Kate: Is that some sort of dorky TV show?

**_WHAT?_**

**Sym-Bionic Titan is not dorky! That's like saying Maximum Ride is dorky!**

Kate and Isabelle: _Maximum ride is not dorky!_

**I didn't mean it like that! I just gave her a reason why her comment is hurtful!**

_Sorry Lilo._

_Well, Kate? Aren't you gonna say anything?_

Kate: Can I go home now?

_**Wrong answer!**_

_**Lilo and Isabelle out and angry.**_


	2. A notice and apology

_Sorry people. We will not be finishing Crazy Race. When we wrote this, we had a big story tacked on before and after Crazy Race, and, well, we've realized that this story was poorly prepared and honestly, ridiculous._

**Yeah, sorry guys.**

_We are currently working on a better story involving Lilo and my craziness with space and time, so we hope it won't be a major disappointment._

**_Lilo and Isabelle out_**


End file.
